Strawberry Ice
by Jaseybubbleface-chan
Summary: Alcoholic drinks, dorm room parties, night clubbing, homework, drama, stress, hate, love, friendships and broken hearts. Indeed, this is my boring life. SasuSaku
1. Bloody Mary

"Sakura, why do these drinks have such dirty names?"

"I don't know Naruto, I don't name them!"

"SAKURAA! WHAT'S A BLOW JOB?!"

"Shut up you dobe"

"I swear, one of these days I'm going to rip that mouth of yours off"

"But really Sakura, what is it?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this…it's when a woman bends down---"

"He meant the drink, pinky"

"SASUKE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"

-

-

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else. I don't own the characters and the names of the drinks are real and aren't made up.**

**Strawberry Ice**

_Chapter 1: Bloody Mary_

-

-

"Sakura! I need one long Island and one Red Lotus"

"Hold on a sec!" I told my best friend, Shikamaru.

I'm Sakura Haruno, the 21 year old with rosy pink hair and bright green eyes. Yeah I know what you're thinking, "Oh my god what a freak!" Well you know what _**go**_ _**screw yourself**_ because I'm proud of the way I am. I'm pretty thin, but not SO thin that my bones are popping out everywhere. I have some curves and a flat chest. Yeah you can't say anything about that cause your mom has no boobs either BURRNN! …I'm joking, don't get offended. I enjoy a good burn sometimes, but it actually depends on what time of the month it is.

I'm pretty desperate for money right now. I need money to pay off my college funds and for my dorm room. What other job could be better than being a bartender! Or err…barmaid, since I'm a girl, or woman I should say. I work at a nightclub called "Club Mellow Melon". What a cheesy name I know, but the name kind of describes the place.

The lights are blue and are shaped like a star. The dance floor looks like a giant Dance Dance Revolution mat except without the arrows, and it takes up 1/3 of the whole place. The counter is made out of a dark red mahogany wood. The bar stools and chairs are neon green, and the tables are yellow, but here's the best part:

They _GLOW_ in the dark.

How amazing is that?! Anyways the Club is owned by my parent's friend _Tsunade_, so I get paid more than the other workers. She has been taking care of me ever since my parents died in a car accident 10 years ago. A lot of people say I have Tsunade's personality, and her hatred to lose. Tsuande is 50 years old and is still single; I hope I don't take after her love life.

Ever since my parents died, I've always wanted to become a doctor. I think the actual reason why my parents didn't survive is because the doctors were stupid assholes who didn't even bother trying to help save them. They took a glance at my parent's bloody body and left it there even though their heart was still beating. I still remember their exact words

"_No point in trying, they're going to die in 30 seconds anyways"_

Anyways way from the sad stuff, now on to my social life! Oh joy. Well I was a loner when I was small, due to my enormous forehead, but I eventually grew into it. My first friend was Ino, I met her when I was four, and still today we're still as close as ever! Ino is a burlesque dancer. No she's not a stripper; she is a very… _confident_ actress. I've been to one of her shows before, she's really good! The only part I dislike is the _striptease_. Striptease and taking off all your clothes are two different things people! Don't get the wrong idea.

Now on to Shikamaru, where shall I start?He is a very lazy person, but _EXTREMELY_ smart. Whenever I need help on my assignments he is always willing to help…well not really, I have to beg him few times until he gives in. He's also one of my best friends. Being the lazy person he is, he's very impatient…oh shit speaking of impatient…

"SAKURA! Hurry up with the drinks!"

"Sorry Shika!" I replied with a nervous smile on my face as I took out a bottle of vodka from the cabinet.

"You've been day dreaming again" Shikamaru said while rolling his eyes.

I giggled and poured the ingredients in a shaker, and began shaking the piece of metal vigorously. I opened the lid and poured the contents in a martini glass. I repeated this process once more. I placed the drinks on a tray and walked towards Shikamaru.

"Which table?" I asked.

"Table 12 on the left" Shikamaru said while cleaning the glasses.

I scanned the room looking for a table with a card that the number 12.

"SAKURA!"

I groaned, and turned around. It was the one and only Rock Lee…well Lee for short. Lee has had this gigantic crush on me ever since we were 12. He's a really sweet guy once you get to know him. But he can get annoying sometimes. He's WAAY to passionate about his "youth" and his burning desire to become my husband…oh joy.

The guy sitting at the same table as him is Neji Hyuga. A man with healthy looking hair, and white eyes with no pupils. I refer to him as Spiderman because of 2 reasons:

_One_: because he got bitten by a spider when he went camping last summer

_Two_: whenever he sense something bad is going to happen, it happens. Kind of like Spiderman's _spidey sense_.

Aside from the weird side that Neji has, he is genuinely kind to me, but we're nothing more than friends.

"I didn't know you work here Sakura" Neji smirked.

I smiled, "How else am I going to pay off my college fees haha"

"Sakura! You are gorgeous as ever!" Lee said with a bright smile on his face, I smiled once again.

"I'm guess the red lotus is for you Lee? And the long island is for Neji?" I questioned while putting down the glasses.

Neji nodded, and Lee…well he had his eyes wide open with a bunch of stars twinkling.

"SAKURA! Amazing as always! You're so smart!" he said.

Instead of telling him to shut up and ripping his mouth off, I smiled and told him, "I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to stir up some more drinks". And with that comment I left the table as quickly as I could. I placed the tray in the sink for Shikamaru to wash and I started straightening out the wine bottles.

"God, what took you so long?" Shikamaru asked with that annoyed/bored look on his face. I swear that's the only look he ever has on his face…except for the time we saw a horror movie, _Saw 3_ to be exact. Damn he starting throwing up like no tomorrow, and I started laughing so hard that I almost _died_.

"Take closer look at table 2 will ya?" I replied, straightening out the whiskey bottles now.

"Excuse me" a voice said.

I turned around, ready to take their order. That calm expression I had on my face turned into a wow-that's-hot look. I tried my best to stop my jaw from dropping and to stop my mouth from drooling. That voice I just heard a few seconds ago came from a drop, dead, GOREGOUS man. Aside from his messed up bird hair, he had the most gorgeous face ever. Clear and pale skin, ebony black eyes, moist and chapped lips, and it seems that he was toned too.

"Uh...y-yes may I take your o-order" I managed to spit out.

"Hn, one Bloody Mary" he replied.

It wasn't until then that I realized he has 2 girls clinging on arms. One on the left and one on the right. Surprisingly they weren't wearing any slutty clothes. Just capris and a halter top, but the look in their eyes just said it all, they wanted to _screw_ him. I gave them a disgusted look and they both glared at me, _obviously_. I snapped back to reality took out a brand new bottle of vodka and started working my magic.

"Sasuke" The girl on the left said, "I must say, your show earlier was amazing…mhm?"

The girl on the right glared at her and said, "Defiantly, and you know what else is amazing---"

"Here's your Bloody Mary" I said cutting off the girl, which resulted in her glaring at me.

Did I cut her off like that on purpose? Or was that accidental. It was on purpose, because those girls are so damn annoying. But thanks to the girls, I learned the sexy beast's name. Unfortunately he looks like the player type, so I'm going to try to leave him alone. I don't believe in love at first sight, who ever made up that stupid theory is obviously messed in the head. At one point in my life I did believe in that mumbo jumbo crap, but that was when I was _sixteen_. When I was sixteen I knew nothing about love and I believe every single guy who said he loved me, WOW I was stupid.

"Sakura are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I'm okay! He he, how come?" I replied while cleaning the shaker.

"You keep on starting at that man whore" Shikamaru replied with a disgusted look on his face.

At first I was going to say _"What the hell are you talking about" _but then after a few seconds of looking around I realized he was talking about Sasuke. Even though he does look like the player type, something about him makes me think that he's not like that.

"I was probably daydreaming again" I said while letting out a nervous laugh.

"Psht, women are so troublesome" Shikamaru mumbled.

"HEY WHERE'S MY TEQUILA?!"

"Coming! Gotta get back to my counter, I'll talk to you later" Shikamaru said while rubbing his eyes, trying to stay awake.

I turned my attention back on Sasuke, and surprisingly the girls that were beside him, were gone.

"Hey, what happened to those girls around you?" I questioned him.

He raised an eyebrow and answered, "They wanted to go dance, why do you care?"

"Just wondering, you look kind of annoyed when they were around you"

"Obviously, because I was"

"Wow, you're nice"

"You forgot the lemon juice in my drink"

"Bloody Mary isn't served with lemon juice!"

"Well I like it with lemon juice"

"Well then you should have mentioned you freak!"

"Now I did, now pour me some lemon juice"

"What am I?! Your maid?!"

"Well you are a barmaid"

"I give up", and with that thought I _unwillingly_ took out a bottle of cold lemon juice and poured it Sasuke's glass. Sasuke had a victorious grin on his face as he grabbed the glass and starting chugging the drink down. Honestly I wanted to smack that stupid grin off his face. I looked at him and gave him the weirdest look I've even given…if that was even possible.

"What?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone.

"I have never seen anyone chug down a Bloody Mary before" I said while starring at the empty glass. "I mean come on, Vodka, tomato juice, hot sauce and lemon juice. You make it seem to tasty"

"Hn, is that your natural hair colour?"

I twitched after the comment. Honestly I was so close to punching his face; OH did I mention I was a black belt in martial arts?

"Yes this is my natural hair colour believe it or not" I said crossing her arms in front of my chest. Honestly I couldn't have asked for a better question. "How about that navy blue hair of yours you man whore"

Sasuke glanced at me and said, "hn, it's natural, and what makes you think I'm a man whore?"

"Those girls who were around you a while ago" I stated while straightening out my top.

"Those girls followed me here, not like I had a choice" Sasuke said, "oh by the way, I want another Bloody Mary"

I took out the tomato juice and poured it in a new glass, oh how I hate Bloody Marys. "Honestly you actually like this stuff?"

"You ask too many questions Sakura"

"Hey! How did you know my name?!"

"Your name tag"

"Oh, I see _Sasuke_"

"Hn, I see you figured out my name"

"Yeah, I heard those girls say that name a few times, so I'm assuming it's yours"

"Hn, hurry up with my drink"

"There you go!" I said while placing the drink in front of him.

Instead of chugging it down like he did last time, he only took a sip for the drink. I'm assuming he's probably getting sick of it, I mean who wouldn't. I looked at the clock, and instantly I had a smile on my face. My shift was finally over! I could finally go home and finish up that stupid essay my teacher made me write.

"Yay! My shift is over!" I said while reaching over for my black coat. Ah my lovely black coat! I've had that thing for years now and no it never went out of style. I love it so much! Simply because…because…oh shit I don't even know why I love it so much, BUT ANYWAY I LOVE IT!

"Do you go to college?" I randomly asked out of the blue. Out of the blue…get it out of the blue? Because his hair is messy at the back? And it's hard to find stuff in messy places and his hair is blue? So out of the blue, get it? DAMN! epic fail right there.

"Yeah, University of Konoha" Sasuke said, while taking another sip of that _horrible, disgusting, _and _horrid_ drink.

"Oh my god! Same here!" I said in a more-happier-than-usual tone. "What are your courses!?"

"Chemistry, Human biology—"

"I HAVE HUMAN BIOLOGY TOO!"

"Was that necessary?"

"What?"

"You yelling at the top of your lungs"

"Yeah that was completely necessary" I replied with that victorious grin on my face that he had earlier. Yeah that's right, I USED SASUKE'S GRIN! WHAT NOW!

"Hn, don't you need to go?" he replied, gulping down the rest of that nasty drink.

I let out a small giggle, "yeah bye!"

I left my counter and walked towards Shikamaru's counter.

"BYEE SHIKAAA!!" I said in my most girlish tone ever. I loved doing that because he gets so mad. It's fun pissing people off, especially your best friend.

"Shut up and go already"

"Ha ha I love you too!" and I walked out of the back door.

Now don't start getting any dirty thoughts. Shikamaru and I are just close friends, _NOTHING MORE_. Have I ever had a thing for him? Once in grade eleven, BUT BUT BUT! That was a while ago! When I first met him, and now after knowing him I decided I can't live with a person who thinks everything I do is _troublesome_. Blah, I'm so tired right now. I just want to go home and sleep. YEAH that's what I'm going to do! Go home and get a good rest…yeah. That sounds perfect.

-

-

"HOLY FUCK I DIDN'T DO MY ESSAY"

Like a mad woman, I frantically ran around my room throwing everything out of place. How is that going to help me? I don't know but I _DO_ know that it relieves stress.

Oh

My

God

I'm one dead person. Kakashi is _soooo_ going to murder me. But it won't be a quick murder; it'll be a slow, _painful_ murder. He'll make me suffer slowly before I collapse. Why doesn't he just finish me off with one big hit? Because he's evil like that... _Now_, where are my car keys…

Oh yeah that's right.

I don't have a car.

_Fuck my life!_

I should quit my job so I could have more time to do my work, but then again I do need the money and this is the only high paying job right now.

Damn it.

Now I have to _walk_ all the way to class. Instead of being like one of those cool kids that drive a nice car in movies, I'm going to be that loser kid who decides to walk. At least I'm eco-friendly?

I let out a huge sigh and I walked out the door. Here comes a _wonderful_ day.

-

-

"Sakura, give me a good explanation why you didn't finish your essay"

Goosebumps appeared on my arms and the hair on the back of my neck stood up. Also I began to sweat. Out of all the days I choose _not_ to wear deodorant, I had to pick today. Great! Smart thinking Sakura, smart thinking.

"W-Well…err; you see I was kind of…b-busy"

"It's an easy essay Sakura, the health effects of anaesthesia. It's quite simple"

Quite simple my ass, this is one of the reasons why I hate human biology. To be honest I totally forgot about it until last minute. So I was going to do it yesterday…but then I fell asleep. I really need a coffee, no wait I need a _red bull_.

"I'm disappointed Sakura, I want it to be handed in by tomorrow, and I want 20 pages"

"What?! But I thought the assignment was only 15 pages?!"

"That's what happens when you slack off"

Bullshit, He should have given me a zero instead; I honestly don't give a crap. The assignment isn't even worth that much of a mark anyway. See this is what I mean when he kills me slowly and painfully. Instead of just giving me a zero, he makes me do the work, and _MORE_.

I heard a snicker, so I turned around to see who it was. Oh my god, it was Sasuke! Wow, I didn't know he was in my class. Wait it has only been the second class, ah I'm so slow.

I stuck my tongue out at him, and turned back, facing the chalkboard. God I hate human biology…wait didn't I already say that? Oh wait yes I did. I pulled out a notebook and starting taking down notes. This is one boring lecture, and this, is one heck of a boring life.

-

-

**Review please? there's always room for improvement in this fic :)**

**Until then,**

**Jasey**


	2. Cherry Bomb

"Why can't I ever have a serious conversation with you?! Honestly Naruto"

"Hn, I agree with her dobe"

"It's always stupid cock jokes with you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH you said cock Sakura!"

"You have 2 seconds, to leave the room Naruto."

-

-

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, nothing else. I don't own the characters and the names of the drinks are real and aren't made up.**

**Strawberry Ice**

_Chapter 2: Cherry Bomb_

_-_

_-_

You know what I dislike the most?

Antisocial freaks.

But shy and antisocial are two different things. The antisocial that I'm talking about is the ones that ignore you even though they know you're there. The anti-social freak I'm talking about here is…

Sasuke.

Since I caught him snickering at me earlier, I thought we would turn out to be great friends. So stupid me, I tried to have a decent conversation with him...which totally failed.

_-_

"_Hey Sasuke!"_

"_hi"_

"_What's up?"_

"_Hn"_

"_oh I see, that's cool"_

"_Aa"_

_-_

Honestly holy crap, I'm never going to be able to be friends with him, NOT THAT I CARE! Like just because he's hot, that doesn't mean he's perfect. He lacks social skills.

A major turn off you may ask?

Yes indeed.

Oh shit, am I day dreaming again? Fuck, yes I was.

I sighed out loud and stared at my laptop. So far I got eight pages of my essay done, great 12 more pages to go. My shift at the nightclub is in 4 hours, ah I better get cracking. I started typing a bunch of crap that didn't even make sense at all. Something about cells and tissues, eh I don't know, nor do I really care. I just wanted to get this whole essay done with.

"HEY HOE I'M HOME!"

I turned my head to the door, and I groaned.

My roommate was finally back. She seemed to have disappeared last night, probably getting laid.

"Hey Karin" I greeted with a smile.

Karin is my crazy ass, party animal roommate. Oh my god, where shall I start with this fire cracker?

Indeed, I have already mentioned that she is crazy as hell. There has not been one party this whole year that she has never been too. She is the gossip queen and the life of every single party. I don't get to see her too often because she usually gets laid every night. Yeah I know, gross. I've tried telling her that people are going to calling her a _whore_ if she keeps this life style up. She usually responds with "I'm not a whore! I just love to have fun!"

Yeah, sure she's having fun. The only reason why she's even in university right now is because of her super-rich dad. She's kind of..uh, not smart. But she can be really nice! Just stay away from her when she's drunk.

"Where have you been?" I asked while having my eyes glued to my laptop.

"There was a dorm party Sakura! In room 113…or was it room 116?" she put a finger on her lip.

I sighed to myself as Karin tried to remember what room she was in. God she should just shut up.

"…WAIT! But room 116 is on the third floor, which means—"

"It's okay! I don't really care!" I replied, I guess somewhat cheerfully.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

I raised an eyebrow at Karin's random outburst of laughter. I swear this girl is on crack or something. I mean _NO BODY_ does that! Well except for me on some occasions…okay well not really. Put it this way, it's _weird_ when it's coming out of Karin.

"Are you high?" I asked with concern in my voice…_not_.

"haha, no" She replied while wiping a tear for her eye, finally calming down. "My phone was vibrating and it started tickle, so I started laughing!"

"You didn't bother to pick it up?"

"No it tickled and it kind of felt good"

I scanned her body, and I finally found a something rectangle-ish popping out of her back pocket...GROSS!

"OKAY! I'm out of here" I said grabbing my laptop as I slipped on a pair of purple flip flops, which didn't match with my outfit, I mean c'mon! Purple flip flops with blue skinny jeans and a yellow tank top. Whatever, I don't really care. As long as I'm away from this crazy red-head I'm good.

"Call me when you've calm down!" I yelled before leaving my dorm.

-

-

_3 hours later_

Remember when you were small and you would be so damn proud of yourself over nothing? It would be like:

"_Look mommy! I drew a hippo!"_

"_Ah, that's very nice Sakura dear!"_

"_I know it's very pretty"_

Like you would be so proud of something, but it's actually just an everyday accomplishment? Yeah I'm having that little feeling tingling inside of me right now. I had just finished my 20 paged essay, _WITHOUT _anything/person disturbing. I was on a roll! You should I seen me work that keyboard…yeah okay I'll stop now.

"SAKURA YOUR HOME!" Karin shouted with happiness as she jumped from her bed.

I groaned as I closed the door behind me. I placed my laptop on my desk and went straight for the mini fridge.

"Are you back to normal now Karin?" I asked while grabbing a can of Red bull from the fridge.

"Yeah, but that party last night was wild man!" she replied while painting her toe nails sunshine yellow.

"Yeah I can tell you stayed there pretty much the whole night" I said taking a sip of the energy drink.

"Oh by the way, Tsunade called" Karin said, "She said she wants you to come in half an hour because one of your co-workers got sick, so you're going to cover for her"

I groaned once again, "This is going to be one long night".

-

-

"Sakura! I'm waiting for the Whiskey Cobbler and the Caribbean sunset, you're taking so freaking long!"

"I'm sorry! But I am currently working on three drinks right now; care to give me some sympathy?" I replied with stirring two drinks at once. I took the spoons out and placed the drinks onto a clean tray.

"Here, table six, I'll work on the other two drinks right now" I said as I handed in the tray.

I wiped the sweat of my slightly-larger-than-average forehead. I swear, when was this night going to end?!

Taking out a brand new bottle of Scottish Whiskey, I starting making the whiskey cobbler, which smelled _horrible_ if I do say so myself.

"Someone looks like they're having fun"

I looked up to see how it was, surprisingly it was Sasuke. Oh my god, did he just say a complete sentence?!

"Oh my god you're talking" I replied with stirring.

"hn"

"Here we go again" I said as he sat on a bar stool in front of me.

He didn't reply, he just sat there watching me prepare the next drink. I hate quiet awkward moments, and this was defiantly one of them.

"Shikamaru!" I yelled, "The drinks for table seven are finished!"

"Freaking troublesome women" Shikamaru groaned while grabbing the tray. He glanced at Sasuke, then whispered in my ear, "Wasn't he here the other day?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to mention!" I said while letting out a little laugh, "Sasuke this is Shikamaru, my close friend, Shikamaru this is Sasuke, we have the same class together"

"Hey" Shikamaru greeted with a small smile on his face. Despite how cranky he was just a few moments ago, I'm glad he's being polite. THAT'S MY LITTLE SHIKAMARU! Eeee! Okay I'll stop.

"Hey" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Which is nice…I guess compared to the way he talks to me, ha-ha.

Shikamaru gave him another small smile before heading off to table seven. Leaving me and Sasuke _alone_. Great, more awkward silence.

"Another bloody mary?" I asked as if I knew him so well…which I clearly don't.

"Hn, your wrong" he replied with a smirk on his face.

"So are you going to tell me what it is?! Or do you plan to sit there and gaze upon my awesomeness" I said jokingly.

"You're an idiot, and I want a cherry bomb" he replied while starring at his phone, probably got a text message or something. I can't help but wonder who it is…damn my curiosity.

I glared at him for calling me an idiot. I groaned as I took out the apple cider and a bottle of lemon juice. I swear Sasuke has a weird taste in alcoholic beverages…I kind of find that hot. OH MY GOD EW! DID I JUST SAY THAT!?

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked, seeing the weird expression on my face.

"Yeah, obviously! Why wouldn't I be okay?!" I said, trying to stop myself from blushing. Ew, what is going on with me?

"Hn, only an idiot would believe that cover-up" Sasuke said playing with a blue straw. "Done with my drink yet?"

"Um, does it look like I'm done with your drink?" I replied back, with sarcasm in my tone. Honestly, does it look like I'm finished the drink? I didn't even take out the shaker yet!

"HEY SASUKE!"

I looked around to see who it was. Turns out its some loud-ass blonde kid, I think Sasuke knows him…wait what am I saying he DOES know him! I mean he just mentioned an inside joke right now. Wow I just pulled a Karin.

Yeah, they just continued chatting on as I poured some lemon juice into Sasuke's drink.

"Finished" I announced out loud as I placed the drink in front of Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, she's pretty cute" the blonde kid whispered loud enough for me to hear. Now that I think about it, he IS kind of cute. Not that I'm taking interest in him or anything.

"Tsk, obviously you have bad taste in women" Sasuke replied while taking a sip of his drink.

"I highly recommend you shut your mouth or my foot is going to up your fart chimney" I snapped at Sasuke while gritting my teeth.

The blonde kid started to laugh hysterically while repeatedly saying 'fart chimney' and Sasuke rolled his eyes mumbling something about immature women. Psht, I am totally mature for my age…I think. Oh shit, he might be right! but heck are you kidding me?! I love being kid.

After the blonde kid calmed down a bit, he extended his hand towards me, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Lead guitarist of the band _The Unknown_"

I shook his hand and replied, "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I am a barmaid as you can see"

He let go of my hand and took a seat beside Sasuke, "Hey Sakura, can I have one long island?"

I smiled, "of course"

"Hn, I don't see why your acting so nice to the idiot"

"You know who else is an idiot?" Naruto asked.

"Who?"

"Your mom"

"Fuck off, dobe"

I couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke and Naruto. Ah, that reminds me of Karin and I. See for some reason we both get our gift of the month in the same week. So things get pretty hectic.

-

"_Sakura! Where is my tooth brush?!" Karin yelled across the room._

"_UP YOUR MOM'S VAGINA!" I yelled._

"_I HATE YOU BITCH" Karin yelled ask she threw a pillow at me._

"_WELL I HATE YOU MORE!" I yelled while throwing back the pillow._

"_By the way, is hand cream on your desk?"_

"_yeah, here catch!" I said, tossing her hand cream towards her._

"_Thanks Sakura!"_

"_No problem!"_

-

I know, mood swings much?

Adding the finishing touch to Naruto's drink, I placed the drink in front of him. He grabbed the glass eagerly and took a huge gulp of the drink.

"Sakura! This is delicious! Did you add something else to it?" Naruto questioned me with a huge smile on his face, ahh he's so adorable. With those whiskers and big blue eyes, haha!

"I added a few mint leaves" I admitted, in my opinion, long islands taste so much better with mint leaves.

"That's awesome!" he said while take another huge sip of the drink, "By the way Sakura! Come to our gig tomorrow!"

"Our?" I asked, was Sasuke in a band?! I never knew that! or did I?

-

"_Sasuke" The girl on the left said, "I must say, your show earlier was amazing…mhm?"_

-

Oh! So Sasuke is part of Naruto's band too! I wonder what he does.

"Yeah" Naruto replied, "Sasuke is in the band too, he's the lead singer, hey bastard! Give her a backstage pass!"

Without changing the bored expression he had on his face, Sasuke's hand dug into his pocket, and took out a shiny silver pass.

"We'll be playing at the _House of Rock. _It starts at 10, don't be late" Sasuke said, rather forcefully.

Okay, so I'm defiantly going to their show. I'm quite excited to see them play, I don't know why. Is it the fact that it's my first time going to a show in a while? Or is it the fact that Sasuke is going to be singing_. OH MY GOD_! No I did not just say that.

-

-

**Thank you So much for all of your Alerts/Favourites/Reviews. I really appreciate it! please continue reading and reviewing!**

**there is always room for more improvement! (: The more reviews, the faster the update!**

**- Jasey**


End file.
